House of Petrolin
The Ancient Noble House of Petrolin is one of the sixteen Ancient Noble Houses of Brutagney, having existed since the Great Power Struggle. The members of this Noble House are notorious for their strict emphasis on neutrality, essentially not taking any sides in a conflict in the kingdom unless one of their own is harmed. Physical Appearance Members of the House of Petrolin are commonly of average height, with blue eyes and light brown hair. Members *Vladivus Petrolin, former head of the house (deceased). **Harroldimore Petrolin, current head of the house, married Renneley Petrolin (deceased). ***Gerlin Petrolin, current heiress of the house. ***Jaysonomore Petrolin, betrothed to Lillé Frastria. ***Marlé Petrolin. ***Ophelius Petrolin (deceased). ***Quarix Petrolin. ***Seletria Petrolin. Lifestyle The House of Petrolin greatly value their neutrality. They would only enter a conflict if a member of the family was harmed in any way by either side. Considering the fact that the House of Petrolin has survived for eight millennia, it would seem that their neutrality has been respected. However, it has left the House of Petrolin completely ignorant of their own defenses, with a Knight Guard complement of only thirty, most of which are poorly trained. Their neutrality has also left them extremely isolated, with new information reaching them sporadically. The House of Petrolin is also the last of the Ancient Noble Houses to still use lifelong servants, which they will not reliquish under any circumstances. Members of the House of Petrolin appear to be attracted to peculiar sexual practices. Both Vladivus and Harroldimore are implied to have had necrophiliac tendencies with their respective wives' dead or dying bodies, while Gerlin has been caught trying to commit incest among one of her siblings. History The House of Petrolin participated in the Great Power Struggle, like the other fifteen Ancient Noble Houses. It is currently unclear in regards to their role in the epic event. In 8000 FGPS, Harroldimore and Jaysonomore Petrolin made their usual journey to Aroliv Castle, this time to alert Lord Atrix about their servant-girl Xeurvé's status as the Warrior of the Scarlet Dragon. Within minutes of their arrival, Visteaux Frastria arrived at Aroliv Castle to warn them of the impending fate of Zilore Castle. In essence, the father and son became involved in affairs of the House of Zilore for the following two months, eventually culminating with all of Harroldimore's six children being active participants of the Battle of Zilore Castle. In 12/8000 FGPS, Harroldimore helped try to push his father into aiding King Bendrick XVIII. Vladivus was adamant about staying neutral until he sprung upon the opportunity to arrange a marital alliance by marrying Princess Lillé Frastria with his grandson, Jaysonomore. Meanwhile, Jaysonomore, Marlé, and Ophelius were traveling to Sandstorm City with Zevorm Aroliv, Major Lawrencius Granitere, Lieutenant Colonel Retsacnal Raurelle, and Knutz to seek out the aid from the wizard Timethium Prospere. Unfortunately, while passing Lirant Castle, Ophelius was killed, leaving Jaysonomore fearful and Marlé in a fit of anger. While recruting new knights for the Petrolin Knight Guard, Avelin Javier and Xeurvé were attacked in Roughedge City by Major Kroy Raurelle and Sarium Fulmine. Xeurvé had been captured by the enemy, but Avelin was able to escape. She was rescued two weeks later by Harroldimore and Lillé. In finding Xeurvé, it was the map of the kingdom in the library of Petrolin Castle that gave the biggest clue, as it marked the location of the Dungeon of the Silent Raver, which proved not only to be not only where Xeurvé was being kept, but also where Lord Bosworth Frastria had made his secret base. Vladivus joined Lord Atrix Aroliv, Lillé, and Avelin on this endeavor. Eventually being rescued by Lawrencius Granitere using the Gateway Mirrors at the Great Temple of Xarmrax, Vladivus found out about the death of Ophelius and went out of his way to make sure that he gets his vengeance. For weeks, he had to be restrained. Even after the Battle of Vistrux Castle on 2/25/8001 FGPS, Vladivus remained with General Liseral Elay's soldiers in the hopes of achieving revenge against Lord Bosworth for Ophelius' death. On 7/3/8001, Vladivus Petrolin himself was killed, having been shot with an arrow that triggered an unexpected surge of lightning that electrocuted him to death. Sidra Fulmine was accused of committing the murder. Gerlin Petrolin is expected to stand as a judge with the other heirs of the Noble Houses to conduct Sidra's trial. Category:Noble Houses Category:Families